


Stop dancing with my heart

by Sassy_meyhem



Category: It2017 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_meyhem/pseuds/Sassy_meyhem
Summary: You just moved to a town called dairy you notice some weird things going on and you see a clown hiding in your doorway.....





	Stop dancing with my heart

Your unloading everything you brought from your old town in LA you notice some strange things going on you keep finding red balloons in your house you say damn it I'm going to be late to work out loud quietly so you grad your things but while walking out you run into a clown standing in your doorway he says hello I'm pennywise the dancing clown than he smacks a piece of wood from the wall and says your ganna be a tasty pet and knocks you out with it when you wake up your in a bed it's dirty and the walls are all black and ruined you realize your tied to the bed the clown comes back in the room and leans on the doorway you say where am I he says just shut up spred your legs and you will not be killed you start crying he says in a angerd voice you stupid little bitch why are you crying now you say I don't want to die he says y/n y/n y/n im only going to kill you if your bad and not follow your masters orders or else he is going to have to punish his pet you got it you shake you head I mean he's kinda hot you think and he's a bad ass so that's my type but you still are insanely scared of him he rippes of your pants and his as well and he says says wanna suck my cock huh slut You shake my head no but he grabes me by the cheeks and forcefully shoves me down to his cock with that you looked up and slapped him relizing what You have just done he just looked supprised and put his hand on his cheek right where You slap him than he looked at me and slid his dick right into me you moaned like there was no tomorrow he kept pumping faster and faster he said extremely angry what did I tell you pet and Then right then and there you think I think I might be falling in love with a clown

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry there is going to be more I'm going to try to post every other day and feel free to leave some ideas down in comments


End file.
